The Battle for Mt Olympus
| image = File:The_Battle_for_Mt_Olympus1.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Itachi-san | link = The Battle for Mt Olympus | size = 17 Players (Large) | startdate = January 07, 2009 | winningfaction = Achaeans & Hermes | roster = # player #A. Person #Prof. Templeton #Frost #dawh #CherryLane #Twin Pop #Lost in Space #SomeGuy #Joe's Student #GreyCells #PuzzleGirl #Reaymond #Impervious #O'mally #unreality #Brandonb #Yoruichi-san | first = Yoruichi-san | last = A. Person, Prof. Templeton, dawh, SomeGuy, GreyCells, PuzzleGirl, Reaymond, O'mally, Brandonb | mvp = | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Itachi-san based on Greek mythology It began on January 07, 2009 and ended in a Achaeans & win in N7 (January 20th). Game Mechanics Rules OK, this will be the first of three games. There's no obligation to play all 3, but there is incentive: all surviving characters continue on to the next game. In addition, they, plus the top 5 rated players will get special/secret abilities in the following game (based on a rating scale similar to Sinistral's in Pirate Mafia~great idea 8-) ). For now there are no secrets. There will be a story (beginning with the Night 1 post): It begins with the Iliad. Where it ends... is totally up to you ;) One team may not recruit both Gods, but they may recruit 1 God and Calchus. All three Free Agents automatically join the team's BTSC group if they get recruited. Each day someone is voted to be Sacrificed. That person gets to give an offering to either Apollo or Hermes in the dying hope that they will join their living comrades. Gods cannot give Offerings to Apollo or Hermes. Daily Sacrifice: Hera has defied Zeus, who told her not to take sides, and has taken the side of Troy. Likewise, Poseidon has taken the side of the Achaeans. Each day the Sacrifice will be made to one these two Gods. Neither God will kill another God. Hera will not kill a Trojan and Poseidon will not kill an Achaean. Offerings may still be made. The chance of getting Hera or Poseidon is 50%, unless one has appeared two days in a row. The following Day, the other God will appear. Each player sacrificed will not reveal their role, but their allegiance may be determined depending on the outcome. Win Condition: The team that wins is the team with the player(s) left alive. If the 3 Free Agents aren't recruited and live, they also "win" and will be in the second game as well. But obviously there should be a high incentive to want to recruit any of them given their abilities. A primary objective is to get as many people from your group and independents into your BTSC group a.s.a.p. but it isn't necessary for a win, it just makes things easier. And like I said, the team left standing wins, be it Trojans or Achaeans. Role Description The Trojans: #Hector (Troy's most skilled Warrior and Prince): begins with BTSC with Priam. May kill each Night. If he targets a God, he has only a 50% chance of killing them. #Priam (Troy's King and Tactical Leader): begins with BTSC with Hector. Guesses 3 different character actions each Night. If he is correct about any/all of them, he will gain the ID of the player. He may not guess the inactivity of a God who acted the Night/Day beforehand. If the player is a Trojan, they will join Troy's BTSC group. #Paris (Hector's younger brother and known Coward): Paris cannot die unless all other Trojans are dead. If he is targeted, he will be given a list from Aphrodite (who favors him for his beauty) containing all the names of the living Trojans. He will gladly choose who to sacrifice in his stead. He may send Aphrodite to save someone each night. There is no need to save himself, but if he is targeted, Aphrodite will too busy to save anyone else and that action will be nullified. Paris gains the ability of Priam and/or Hector if they should die. If all Trojan BTSC players die, Paris gains control of that as well. #Helen (The Face that launched 1,000 ships~and started this whole mess): May seduce someone each night with her beauty, nullifying their actions. This only fails on the husband she left behind, Menelaus. He is too angry to see her beauty anymore. #Aeneas (a gallant general fighting for Troy): May target one person each night. There is a 50/50 chance he will either kill them in a proper duel or take exception at his opponent's skill and decide to befriend them. If he befriends them, he will keep them safe that night but no longer after that, unless he targets them again and does not kill them (then he befriends them for life and may no longer target them). If chance let's Aeneas attempt a kill on a God, he has a 25% chance of a successful kill. #Agenor (a brave Trojan soldier): May protect anyone each night (never himself). If he protects the same person twice, there is a 50% he may die for them. 3 times = 75% and 4 = 100%. If he protects someone from Achilles though, he will die for certain. Each Night he may guess Achilles' ID. If he is correct, he will be able to stop Achilles without injury from then on, unless Achilles targets him directly that is. The Achaeans: (the Greeks) #Achilles (Achaea's greatest Warrior): begins with BTSC with Agamemnon. May kill each Night. If he targets a God, he has only a 50% chance of killing them. #Agamemnon (Achaea's Commanding General): begins with BTSC with Achilles. Guesses 3 different character actions each Night. If he is correct about any/all of them, he will gain the ID of the player. He may not guess the inactivity of a God who acted the Night/Day beforehand. If the player is an Achaean , they will join Achaea's BTSC group. #Odysseus (Achaea's brilliant strategist): cannot die unless all other Achaeans are dead. If he is targeted, he will be given a list from Athena (who favors him for his mind) containing all the names of the living Achaeans. He must choose who to sacrifice in his stead. It will be tough, but he knows he must live on at all costs via a vision gifted to him by the Soothsayer Calchus a long time ago. Each night he may guess the actions of 3 different characters and if any/all are correct he will setup traps to nullify those actions. Odysseus gains the ability of Agamemnon and or Achilles if they should die. If all Achaean BTSC players die, Odysseus gains control of that as well. #Diomedes (a brave soldier of Achaea): May target one person each night. There is a 50/50 chance he will either kill them in a proper duel or take exception at his opponent's skill and decide to befriend them. If he befriends them, he will keep them safe that night but no longer after that, unless he targets them again and does not kill them (then he befriends them for life and may no longer target them). If chance let's Diomedes attempt a kill on a God, he has a 25% chance of a successful kill. #Nestor (a wise old Achaean soldier): Each night he may visit a fellow Achaean. If they are a fighter, he will inspire them, boosting all of their kill percentages to 100%. If they are not attacking that night, his inspiration will boost their defensive prowess and give them a 50% chance of surviving any of their attacker's kill strokes. He may not speak with the same Achaean 2 nights in a row. #Menelaus: (Helen's husband who will stop at nothing for vengeance) Each night he may guess Paris' ID. If correct he will threaten him and halt Paris from saving anyone but himself. He detests Paris for stealing Helen and wants him to fully realize his own cowardice as his allies fall. Menelaus cannot be seduced by Helen. Each night, he may protect anyone but himself or choose to attack Paris if he has already RID him, forcing him to sacrifice another Trojan. Menelaus does not get to have full vengeance though. If Paris is the last Trojan standing, he may not attack him. The Gods: are crazy powerful ~ get used to it :D All Gods' actions are limited to never be used 2 Nights or 2 Days in a row. This is a decree from Zeus himself, since he wants to see how this battle plays out and not allow the Gods to completely dominate the battlefield. Ares (The God of War - fights for and wins with the Trojans): May completely stop all malicious actions taken any night, but not twice in a row. If only Paris and Ares remain for the Trojans, Ares will begin killing each night with 100% accuracy. His Kill will not be nullified if he also wishes to stop all other malicious acts. Athena (The Goddess of Wisdom in War - fights for and wins with the Achaeans): May stop the Sacrifice any Day, but not twice in a row. If only Odysseus and Athena remain for the Achaeans, Athena will begin killing each day (in addition to the sacrifice) with 100% accuracy. Her dying does not impact Odysseus' role information of living Achaeans. Free Agents: #Apollo (The God of the Sun - Must be recruited, wins with team or if he survives without being recruited): May end the Day early whenever he wants. As God of the Sun he may choose to advance the Day however fast he chooses. He must send me a PM and the time he specifies (may specify 'right now' or 'in 4 hours' for example) is final whether I'm on or not. The Sacrifice will be whoever has the most votes at that time of the PM. If Apollo is recruited and the last member standing aside from Odysseus or Paris, he will begin killing people each night in frustration. Apollo also knows exactly how to recruit Calchus. Apollo may be recruited with 2 Offerings from one side. #Hermes (The Messenger God - Must be recruited, wins with team or if he survives without being recruited): May send one message each night and each day to a specific character (through pms to me and only once per 2 cycles - meaning a day and a night out of every 2 days and 2 nights). Hermes also knows exactly how to recruit Calchus. Hermes may be recruited with 3 Offerings from one side. #Calchus (The Soothsayer - Must be recruited, wins with team or if he survives without being recruited): Has a secret way of being recruited that varies each Night and Day. Only Apollo and Hermes are privy to this information and will only gain it once they have joined the BTSC of a team. Each Day and each Night, Calchus will learn "see" a random character's action, if they have one at that time. He will be notified if the random character is action-less at Night or at Day. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Great game everyone and thanks for playing! Congratulations to the Achaeans and Hermes for winning! ;) I don't know when the next one will be, but it will feature Athena, Apollo, Hermes, Odysseus, Nestor, Diomedes, and Calchus. The Top 5 players were pretty easy to pick out. Unfortunately, not everyone could see the BTSC conversations, because there was really great gameplay from everyone. Prof. Templeton, dawh, Brandonb, SomeGuy and unreality stood out from the group though (sorry for having no grid of actions, but like I said, this is mostly based on BTSC discussion, and SG for winning as an Independent :) ) All of those characters and those 5 players (should they play in the next game) will have a super-special-secret ability. B)) ---- I forgot to mention Calchus' recruitment requirements. The first night/day cycle, the Achaean BTSC team had to get 4 people to type 'Tartarus' that were not on the BTSC team. I think they only got unreality ;) The second was during the night. They had to get every player to post at least once, which was not even close :P The third one was to get a God sacrificed. It could have been Athena or Apollo as long as no one on the Achaean BTSC team voted for them. Luckily for them everyone voted for dawh (Apollo) and they got Calchus :) Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Prof. Templeton - Odysseus *LIS - Menelaus *GreyCells - Athena *reaymond - Diomedes *impervious - Agamemnon *Brandonb - Nestor *Y-San - Achilles *O'mally - Calchus - recruited to winning faction *dawh - Apollo - recruited to winning faction *SomeGuy - Hermes - won by surviving Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #A. Person - Helen - survived D6 Lynch, alive at game end #Prof. Templeton - Odysseus #Frost - Priam - Killed N3 #dawh - Apollo - survived D4 Lynch, alive at game end #Cherry Lane - Aeneas - Killed N3 #Twin Pop - Agenor - Lynched D5 #LIS - Menelaus - Killed N2 #SomeGuy - Hermes #Joe's Student - Hector - Killed N6 #GreyCells - Athena #PuzzlGirl - Paris - Killed N7 #reaymond - Diomedes #impervious - Agamemnon - Killed N3 #O'mally - Calchus #unreality - Ares - Killed N5 #Brandonb - Nestor - survived D2 & D3 Lynch, alive at game end #Y-San - Achilles - Lynched D1 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 2 Category:Games Category:HybridGames